Naraku's Daughter
by DarkDreamMaker
Summary: Kali is your average troublemaking halfdemon, except that she's the daughter of Naraku. When Kikyo leads her to Inuyasha and his friends, an alliance is made between them and Kali. With Naraku growing stronger, the only thing in their way is love.
1. Old Foes And New Allies

**(My P.O.V)**

I ran, feet pounding upon the soft earth. I was nearing him. His scent was growing closer to me.

I came to a halt in a large clearing. The moon shown down on the meadow, giving the swaying blades of grass a regal silverish glow.

He was on the other side, standing with his back turned on me. Bad idea.

"NARAKU!" I roared.

He turned, revealing a sinister grin. "Hello, Kali." He took a step towards me and I took a step back. "What's wrong, Kali?" he asked, still nearing me.

"Don't you dare come any closer," I warned, crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

"Come now, Kali," his voice was low and smooth, "you know you can't run from me."

"Who said anything about running?" I replied, now approaching him.

We stood before one another in the center of the clearing, eyes daring one to make the first move.

Naraku stepped foreword and, before I could move out of his way, pulled me into a forceful embrace.

I thrashed around in his arms until he let me go. "Never," I hissed, "do that again."

"I have every right to," he reminded me.

"No. Not since I left. I'm not yours to use any longer," I spat coldly.

"One day, Kali, mark my words, one day you will return to me." With that he vanished into the night, leaving me there, scowling at the spot where he had just stood.

**(Watcher's P.O.V)**

"Inuyasha, why are we teaming up with _them_?" Shippo asked, indicating to Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken.

"Because Naraku is getting stronger and has most of the jewel. If we're ever gonna beat him, we have no choice. I'm not all that fond of it either," Inuyasha replied.

"We don't need them to defeat Naraku," the fox demon snorted.

"Yes we do." Inuyasha stood and moved around Shippo to Kagome.

"Why did I let you talk me into agreeing with this again?" he asked her playfully.

"Because we need to hurry up and destroy Naraku before he gets _to _powerful," she answered in a tone that made the answer sound all to obvious.

"Still, why'd we have to ally with _them_?"

"Because, they're the strongest people we know. I'm not surprised about Koga, but Sesshomaru really surprised me when he agreed to team up with us," she admitted.

"Hey, Kagome!" She turned around and saw Koga approaching her with "The Look".

Inuyasha growled and left, glaring at Koga.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"What's up with Mutt-Face?" he asked.

"He's just being ornery," she answered with a small grin in the hanyou's direction.

Koga scowled when Kagome smiled at the half-breed. "So who are they again?" He indicated to the three off to the side: Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken.

"Sesshomaru's Inuyasha's older brother, Jaken follows him wherever he goes, and Sesshomaru saved Rin from your pack of wolves," her brow cocked when she mentioned the last part.

"Oh yeah…" he gave a nervous chuckle. "They're over it… right?"

"I don't know, but Sesshomaru probably wouldn't like it if you sick your wolves on her again. He thinks of her as his daughter, in my opinion."

"Oh. The Sesshomaru guy is pretty weird if you ask me," he whispered, keeping his voice low so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear.

"He's not that bad," Kagome said. "He just isn't fond of showing emotion. He's a pretty quiet guy."

Koga nodded, showing he understood.

"Kagome do you have any candy?" Shippo popped up out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She pulled out two suckers. "Why not give one to Rin?"

"Okay." He jumped off and went to give the red piece of candy to the little black haired girl sitting beside Sesshomaru, who was watching her color with some of Kagome's crayons.

**(My P.O.V)**

I stood up in a tree, watching the black haired woman I knew as Kikyo. She was being circled with her Soul Collectors. One of them screeched and she looked in my direction, but I had jumped higher up so all she saw was the branch where I previously stood.

After a few moments of watching the spot she turned back around and began to move again.

_Fool_, I thought, following her through the trees.

After a while of my following her, ready to at any minute jump her, she stopped and said, "that's enough, Kali. I know you're there."

I leapt from the tree and smirked. "Well, well, it looks like someone's senses have sharpened over the years." I taunted.

"It looks like someone has become as filthy as her father," she spat.

Now I was mad. Grabbing her kimono near the neck I growled in her face, "I am _nothing _like my father."

"Indeed you are," she argued, pulling away from my grasp.

"My father is a dirty rapist, and liar!" I bellowed.

"Are you not a liar? Have you not stayed alive by lying and killing?" she asked, brow cocked.

"Yes, but I am nothing like my father. I never will be."

"You look like your mother, but your intentions are that of Naraku's," she snapped.

"How do you know what my mother looks like?" I demanded, voice cold, even for my normal voice.

"I was there when she bore you," the wretched woman answered with a shrug. "She was a most hideous woman at that."

I grabbed her neck this time. "_Never, I mean NEVER, insult my mother_," I snarled. "You're just jealous that for a portion of his life, my father wasn't after you. What he even saw in you I'll never understand." It was hard for me to believe that for a time this woman had been my friend.

"What he saw in that cat _I'll_ never understand," she retorted. "But you really look just like her, with those odd crimson eyes and your odd golden hair. It's not even blond, I mean it's actually _gold_."

"So?" I asked, looking at a few strands of my hair. "I like it."

She was about to make some other nasty comment when her attention was stolen by something up ahead. She muttered something and then left.

**(Watcher's P.O.V)**

"Rin, do you want this?" Shippo asked, holding out the lollypop.

She looked up from her coloring and smiled at him. "Okay." She took the lollypop from him and began to suck on it.

"Did you draw that?" he asked, sitting down and pointing at the picture in front of her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"It's really good," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." The picture consisted of three people. In the middle was a rather good image of Sesshomaru with his arms crossed over his chest, stepping on Jaken, whose eyes were little swirls. Then on the other side of Sesshomaru, was Rin, who was smiling broadly and holding a variety of flowers.

"Thanks, Shippo."

"Did you show Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"No. Not yet," she answered.

"You should! He'd like it, wouldn't he?" he asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"I'll go with you if you show him," Shippo offered.

"Okay!" She stood and grabbed the picture. The two approached Sesshomaru and Rin said, "Lord Sesshomaru, see the picture I drew!"

The dog demon turned around and picked the picture up from Rin's outstretched hands. "Very good, Rin," he said.

Jaken looked at it and gasped. "Rin!" he cried.

"C'mon, Jaken!" Shippo said. "It's a picture! And it's really good!"

The imp stormed off, muttering under his breath.

"Don't listen to him, Rin," Shippo assured her, "he's just jealous."

"Okay." The two walked off, talking like they'd been best friends forever.

Sesshomaru shook his head, smiling slightly as he watched the two youngsters walk off. _Strange… _he thought.

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome hissed, pointing to the edge of the clearing, where Rin and Shippo were laying down, coloring with her crayons.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, look at that."

"They're so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are. But personally I think her and Kohaku—"

"You know Sesshomaru would never let him within at _least _three miles distance with her!" Kagome reminded him.

"Yeah, but still," he pouted.

"Just leave them be." She jabbed him in the ribs and leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the two children.

**(My P.O.V)**

I leaned up against a tree, watching them all with some interest. The kids were talking, the dog and wolf demon were talking, the girl- that looked a lot like Kikyo- and the dog hanyou were watching the kids and everyone else was just sitting around arguing.

"Well, well, well, can't stop following me, eh, Kali?" I turned and saw Kikyo.

"What can I say, you're just so interesting. Who are they?" I asked.

"None of your business." With that she left and stepped into the clearing, gaining the attention of all, mainly the hanyou and the girl.

I decided to follow, so stepped up beside her.

The hanyou growled at me, and I laughed.

He walked towards us and looked at Kikyo, then glared at me. "Did he make another incarnation?" he asked her and I knew what he meant.

"I'm capable of talking you know," I snapped.

"I don't have any need to talk to one of Naraku's incarnations," he snapped back.

"Oh well than that's okay, BECAUSE I'M NOT ONE OF HIS INCARNATIONS!" I yelled. I could feel my face getting red.

"Then who are you?" he demanded.

"That's none of _your_ business!" I retorted. Kikyo was about to open her mouth and tell them I was Naraku's daughter, so I put my hand over it so she couldn't talk. The last thing I wanted was more of my dad's enemies on my tail.

Kikyo removed my hand from her mouth and said, "please, Kali, you cannot hide it forever."

"Shove it, Kikyo," I snapped, still glaring at the other hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she began until I cut her off again.

"Kikyo! Shut-up or get lost."

The girl that looked like Kikyo walked up and tugged on the hanyou's sleeve, whispering, "Inuyasha, I like her."

The hanyou smirked, then looked at Kikyo, then the girl with confusion in his eyes. "You must be Kagome and Inuyasha," I said.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" the hanyou growled.

"My dad would sure be thankful if I told him the location of his enemies," I said with a taunting grin.

"Your dad?" Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged confused glances, until he caught on. "Naraku has a daughter?"

"Yeah, and I wish it wasn't me," I snorted. "Having to carry the weight of my father's sins isn't a walk in the park. On top of it all, he dumps all of his enemies on me."

"So you're against your dad?" Inuyasha observed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He looked at Kagome, who nodded. "You wanna team up with us? You could be like a spy or something," he offered.

I thought about the advantages, which there were many of, then the disadvantages, which there were a few amount of, and then answered, "sure."

Kikyo went from calm and quiet, to a loose canon, ready to blow at any minute. "What?" she cried. "Inuyasha she would be of no help! All she ever does is slack around! I mean she's slept with pretty much everything that is capable of moving?" That was where I drew the line.

I turned on her. My face was burning and I knew it was probably as red as my eyes. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." I'd never seen her act like this before. What was she afraid of?

"I do _not _sleep around!" I argued. "I have a guy, even if I haven't seen him in a while. I'd rather not face my father just to see my boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

"His name is Bankotsu," I answered.

They were all there by now, the kids, the demons, the demon slayer and the monk. It was the monk that spoke up: "you're dating Bankotsu?"

"You guys know him?" I asked.

"Know him," Inuyasha snorted, "I fought him. Thought he was dead."

I stiffened. "You caused all of those injuries?" I didn't know whether to be thankful, of pissed. I decided on thankful. I fit wasn't for those injuries, he would have left with that wench of a demon, Melody.

"Yeah. He was working for Naraku—"

"I know, that's how we met," I cut Inuyasha off.

"Why would you date one of your dads comrades?" The demon slayer and wolf demon asked at the same time, shooting frustrated glances at one another.

I shrugged. "Those were tough times and I needed someone to help me. My dad used to rape me a lot, so I ran away and haven't seen Bankotsu since the accident at Mount Hakurei."

"Really?" the fox kid asked.

"Yeah."

"That's horrible!" the little girl cried.

"It is still no reason to take pity on her," the dog demon said.

"Oh look," I snapped in a cynical tone, "it talks!"

He snorted, turned around, and walked off. I stuck my tunge out after him. The two kids snickered and asked, "Inuyasha is she gonna join us?"

He nodded and they smiled up at me. I ruffled their hair and reached into my pocket. I took out two jewel shards and smirked. "Here," I said, tossing them to Inuyasha.

"How many does Naraku have?" he asked.

"To many to count," I answered. "If we're gonna take him down, we need more."

"How can we get his without actually defeating him?" Kagome asked.

"Leave _that _to me," I said. "This should only take a couple of days, maybe a week or two." I waved and jumped into the trees. I was going back home.


	2. Betrayed By Love

**(Watcher's P.O.V)**

"She's coming, Naraku. And she doesn't look happy about it." Kagura walked into the large room that Naraku resided in. He was sitting down by the back wall, staring out the old window.

"I know. She wants something, probably Bankotsu." He stood and brushed past her.

_Probably going to fetch the princess' prize for coming back to the castle_, she thought reproachfully. She followed Naraku only to find that she was right. They ended up in front of Bankotsu's room, or more like dungeon.

"Bankotsu!" Naraku threw the door open to reveal and anxious Bankotsu.

"Kali's back, isn't she?" he demanded.

"Yes, and I have a job for you two, but remember, this is a mission, not a date. You will follow my orders and mine alone." His voice was cold and had a warning tone as if he was really just saying, 'stay away from my daughter or face the consequences, punk!'.

"Naraku, she's here," Kagura said, leaving to go and greet Kali.

**(My P.O.V)**

I smirked when Kagura came into view. "What? This all?"

"What were you expecting? A full blown welcoming committee?" she snorted. "Come on." She led me through hall after hall until we reached Bankotsu's room. The only problem was that Naraku was there too.

"Kali, I told you you'd come back. But the only thing is, why?"

Bankotsu stared looking all proud, as if I came back for him. He was an unfaithful creep. I would have rather died than come back for him. "I saw Kikyo, and her trash talk reminded me of how much I despised her, I decided to come back and help kill her. When she'd dead I'm leaving."

"Well first you have a bigger problem. You and Bankotsu are going to Lord Kyou's palace and slaughter him." With that my father left. "Kagura, give them the details." He stopped. "And Bankotsu, keep your hands to yourself.  
He gave him a cold glare, and then a softer one to me.

After Kagura drafted us on our mission and then dad shoved us out, we began our incredibly slow walked to Lord Kyou's land, which thankfully, wasn't that far.

Bankotsu tried everything to get me to talk to him, but I stayed quiet. Finally he stopped and snatched up my hand. "What's your problem, eh, Kali?" he demanded.

"Naraku said business. We kill Kyou, hand the kingdom over to Naraku, then my dad and I kill Kikyo. After that I'm leaving," I replied, taking my hand from him.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," he took my hand again and I took his head and turned it to the sky.

"See the ugly bugs? Those are bugs that Naraku uses to spy on us. He's had them following me for ages," I said, turning back and walking.

"Oh, I get it! You're still mad about Melody," he observed.

"Oh no, of course not. Why would I be mad about Melody? OF COURSE I'M MAD ABOUT MELODY! AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE!"

"Listen, I said I was sorry!" he cried. "What do I have to do to get that across your mind?"

"Um, lets see… KILL HER THEN YOURSELF YOU UNFAITHFUL, DISLOYAL, PERVERTED, TWO-TIMING, CHEAT!" I was breathing heavily and knew that if Naraku was watching- which he would be- he would be having a grand old time

"I'm taking that as an 'I love you, Bankotsu'." _It could be worse, _he admitted to himself, _she could have broken something. I'm surprised she hasn't._

I snorted and shoved him out of my way. "I don't know why Naraku made me go with you, but I'm not going to complain. Who are we this time?" I asked.

"I'm Bankotsu and you're Kali," he answered.

"He didn't give us any retarded names and positions?" That was unlike Naraku. Normally he would have made Bankotsu something like the slave Haru and me the Lady Kari.

"No new names, but the positions have been given…" his words faded into a nervous chuckle and I shrugged it off. He was probably just embarrassed that he had to be a peasant again.

**(Watcher's P.O.V)**

"When is Kali gonna come back?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"Who knows. She said it would probably be a while. I just hope she's okay…" She bit her lower lip.

"She's the spawn of the man we've come to know and despise," Koga snorted, "if she's anything like her father, than we _know _she'll be fine."

"As much as it pains me to say it, Koga's right. Kali'll be fine," Inuyasha assured him.

"Okay, but what she said about Bankotsu not being dead… well it just doesn't seem right. What if she's a double spy? What if she's working for Naraku and pretending to work for us?" Shippo asked.

"I highly doubt that," Inuyasha said. "She didn't smell like him at all. She seemed pretty pissed with him."

"But what if she's just good at acting?"

"Shippo has a point." Kagome said.

"Listen, she's not working for Naraku! She's _pretending _to." Inuyasha stood. Why he was so sure about that he wasn't sure, but he knew he was right.

**(My P.O.V)**

"This is it," Bankotsu said when we reached a large mansion after hours of walking.

"Come on." I walked up to it and we were greeted by Kyou himself.

"Ah, you must be Lord Bankotsu," he bowed slightly, "and the _slave_." He looked at me with disgust, probably because he thought I was a slave and was wearing a kimono better than his.

Then it hit me. "SLAVE? WHAT?" I glared at Bankotsu, who seemed to already know, and then was about to tell Kyou that I was not the slave and that he was, but he ordered one of the REAL slaves to lead me to my room- or dungeon.

There was another girl there, also a half-demon. "What's your name?" I demanded.

"I'm Shae." She answered. "You must be Lord Bankotsu's slave, Kali."

I cringed, but brought myself to nod. "Yeah. That's me. A slave. So what do we do?"

"First we should probably see if your Lord needs anything." She left the horrid room and I followed.

When I opened the door, expecting a flood of 'sorry' to crash in my ear, I only got one thing: a tsunami- yes a _tsunami_- of rage. My face was now even redder that my eyes.

"Mh-hm." I coughed to catch the attention of the source of my rage.

"Oh. You never told me that _she _would be here, Bankotsu." Melody's voice pierced my ears.

"Yeah, well he never told me that the whore house was giving away free sluts," I snapped.

There, on the satin quilted bed, sat Bankotsu, with Melody on his lap, playing with his hair, and sticking her worthless demon tunge down his throat. And he had the nerve to do the same. If he even _tried _to say 'sorry' once, I was going to rip his stupid little head off and give it to Inuyasha as a gift.

"How dare you, you worthless little MUTT!" she screamed. The light blue stripes that lined her cheeks were turning red, like they always did when she was angry.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. C'mon, Shae. Lets go." I grabbed her wrist and drug her out, face still red with fury.


End file.
